Snape's Memories
by CatGirl88
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry takes a last tour of the headmaster's office. After finding a few of Snape's memories stored there, he can't help but to delve deeper into the mind of the brave man who'd loved his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. **

1.

Harry wandered down a deserted corridor, dodging the rubble and debris. He was feeling quite elated having just destroyed the man who'd brought such devastation to the wizarding world. Yet he had a difficult time believing it was over, letting the fact that Voldemort was dead for good sink in. Mixed with those emotions was another: grief. So many had died overnight and throughout the years. Fred, Tonks, Lupin were gone now. How would it feel to go on without them in his life? Also, how was it going to feel knowing Voldemort was no longer a threat?

Harry shook his head. It was wearying to feel all those emotions at the same time. He stopped where he was and looked around, just realizing where he'd ended up. He was in front of the headmaster's office. The spiraling stone staircase was no longer hidden from view, for the stone gargoyle that had protected it had been blown to smithereens judging by the pile of rubble surrounding it.

Harry ascended the staircase. He felt he'd like to take a last look at the office before they all left the castle. He wouldn't be long. Fred's funeral had to be arranged and Harry planned to go back to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley family.

Upon entering the room he immediately recognized the fact that Dumbledore hadn't occupied the place for well over a year. Gone were many of tinkling, whirring gadgets and trinkets. In their place sat what was obviously more sinister objects; skulls, daggers, etc. Harry wondered fleetingly if they were for show on Snape's part to make him seem all the more evil. Or was Snape simply a man who enjoyed freakishly scary things?

No matter. Harry knew the real Severus Snape now. At least, that he'd loved Harry's mother enough to protect the son of a man he'd despised. And Snape had had every right to despise James Potter, Harry thought grudgingly. It made it quite clear that Snape was not truly evil. For in Harry's opinion, truly evil people were incapable of loving anyone, didn't have the capacity to love at all. People like Voldemort.

He made his way over to a cabinet filled with small vials which contained whispy, silvery substances; memories. On the vials in tiny, intricate writing were names and dates, references to what the memory contained. Curious, Harry picked through the many containers recognizing a few names here and there, until he'd collected three with Snape's name written on them. After glancing over his shoulder to verify that the penseive indeed lay where he'd left it only hours ago, he took the vials to the desk at the center of the room and placed them beside the ancient basin. He then arranged them by year.

Some may consider him nosy, but Harry wanted to delve deeper into the mind of the man who'd loved his mother so much he'd remained loyal, even after her death. Each vial, along with the date, had the name "Lily" inscribed onto it. There had been other vials of Snape's, but Harry had chosen the current three because of the reference to his mother.

He chose the earliest date and poured the substance, neither liquid nor gas, iinto the pensieve. It swirled elegantly within. Harry bent low over the basin touching his nose to the cool contents. His feet instantly left the office floor and he was falling. Within moments his feet found solid ground again and Harry opened his eyes to find himself at Hogwarts in an empty classroom. He glanced out the classroom's open door, recognizing the entrance hall and the open doorway into the great hall beyond. It was full of bustling students, happily stuffing their faces. Judging from the floating jack-o-lanterns it was Halloween night. He could barely see the bewitched ceiling above the students, which flashed with great bolts of lightening and boomed with thunder.

Harry turned his attention back to the first floor classroom. Realizing it was the same room he'd had divination with Firenze the centaur, he spun in a slow circle to take in the differences between now (1970's) and when he'd occupied it in his fifth year. He stopped abruptly however, when he saw that the classroom wasn't empty at all. Lily, his mother, was standing at one of the windows watching the raging storm quietly. And there was Snape, a few steps behind her. They looked about sixteen or seventeen. Harry tiptoed closer, though he knew neither could hear or see him approach.

"I don't see what you find so appealing about him," said young Snape with a jealous sneer. "He is an arrogant fool and a bully."

Lily turned to face him and sighed. "He was," she said. "But he must have finally realized arrogance doesn't win my heart. He's changed, Sev. He isn't the same person he once was."

"He has your heart?" Snape said, a tentative look on his pale face.

Lily smiled softly, rolling her eyes. "Not yet. We've only been seeing one another for a month. I guess you could say we're feeling each other out."

"Lily," said Snape as he took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Please…"

She frowned. "Please what, Sev?" She was apparently confused. Snape swallowed with some difficulty, seeming to try and buck up the nerve to… What?

Harry watched with mixed emotions as Snape mustered enough courage to press his lips gently to Lily's. Her eyes widened with surprise but eventually she relaxed and allowed him to kiss her. She even kissed back. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about seeing Snape kiss his mother. He was decidedly uncomfortable watching the man handle Lily with uncharacteristic gentleness, obviously showing her with his mouth and body the total reverence and respect he felt for her.

They pulled away from each other after a rather long moment in Harry's opinion. Snape's eyes remained closed for a beat, as if he were savoring Lily's closeness while Lily's own eyes roved over his face in awe.

"Lily," said Snape, finally opening his eyes to stare into hers. "You mean so much to me."

"Do I?" she asked in a whisper, tears suddenly making her eyes glisten in the candlelight. "Even though you think I'm a filthy mudblood?"

Snape winced as if she'd slapped him across the face. He took her hand again. "You know I didn't mean that, Lily. I was just sore about James and Sirius having bullied me. I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have," he said. "Lily, I love you. I always have." Tears now threatened to escape from his eyes.

One tear had escaped from Lily's eyes, and it trailed down her face as she gripped his right arm and pulled the sleeve up to reveal a fresh tattoo still read and sore at the edges. The dark mark, Harry realized in alarm. Lily never took her eyes from Snape's. "Enough," she said bracingly. "To forget this mess you've gotten into?"

Snape took his arm back & covered the mark quickly. "I've told you. They… _He_ understands me."

"Who?"

"Never mind," he mumbled, no longer meeting her eyes.

"Sev, whoever your dealing with, those people… It cannot come to any good!"

Snape shook his head and glanced sideways at her, annoyed. It looked as if he were already growing tired of the new subject of conversation, as if they'd discussed it over and over again. "You don't understand," he said.

Lily grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her gaze again. "I understand that you love me," she said bluntly. "Or so you say. I had no idea you felt this way. And I must be honest; I can't deny that I have feeling for you too." Snape's eyes widened, hopeful. "I would be very willing to give you a chance. It's like I said, James and I aren't really that close yet. I doubt he'd be crushed. But if - and only if - you give up your new friends. They're no good, Severus and I won't have anything to do with them."

The sudden light that had glowed in Snape's eyes when Lily had said she'd give him a chance died as quickly as it had come. "It's not some academic club, something I can just give up on a whim," he said, annoyed. "I'm in too deep to quit now."

"It's me or them, Severus," Lily said, an ultimatum.

He stared into her eyes, obviously torn. Clearly he was fighting a battle within his heart. When he didn't answer, Lily's face turned stony. "Wrong answer," she said.

Without a second glance she brushed past Snape, walked unknowingly through her son and out into the entrance hall toward the great hall. Harry watched her sit next to his father. James seemed to notice her state of upset and touched her cheek, concerned. The doors to the great hall swung shut then, blocking them from view. Harry glanced back at Snape who'd sat himself at a desk, his face in his hands.

"Lily," he said through tears. "If only I could get away…"

Snape gasped suddenly and clutched his right forearm. Harry could see after Snape had pulled his sleeve back that the dark mark was glowing, burning Snape's skin. Snaped threw the sleeve back over his arm, wiped his eyes furiously and mumbled something that sounded like "- should've never joined…" and stood to walk out. He bypassed the great hall and made his way toward the dungeons where Harry knew the Syltherin common room was.

Suddenly, Harry's vision grew blurry and his feet left the stone floor again. Within seconds he found himself back in the headmaster's office, the pensieve resting innocently on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, although I love them very much =).**

2

Harry grasped the next vial labeled with the year of his birth, but a few weeks before the actual event. Hesitantly, he poured the pearly memory into the penseive and followed it down into the depths of the basin. He found himself in a small village after dark. It was a cool night for summer but Snape, who was standing next to Harry in a back alleyway, glistened with sweat and his breathing was labored. He had his wand out, ready for a fight it seemed.

They turned in unison as footsteps sounded from behind. Harry recognized the wild mane of bushy hair instantly and gazed at Bellatrix LeStrange loathingly as she came to stand next to Snape.

"Did you see which direction she went?" Bellatrix rasped, breathing just as hard as Snape. Snape swallowed and shook his head, making too much of an effort to look around the building corner so as not to face her. Just as Bellatrix spat in anger and turned away, Snape froze, seeing something. Harry moved closer to peer around the corner as well.

There was his mother cautiously stepping out of the shadows of another alley, her wand out as well. She was wide-eyed, on the defensive. Snaped looked down quickly searching for something, seemed to find it, and kicked a nearby rusted drink can toward the street. Lily stopped and slunk back into the shadows, her eyes darting in their direction.

"Shh! Severus, she'll hear you!" growled Bellatrix as she came back to stand beside Snape. Harry stepped away hastily. She may have only been a memory, but he didn't want to be so close to her. "If she gets away the Dark Lord will be furious with us!"

"With you, Bella," Snape sneered. "This was your task to complete. I only offered to assist you. Funny though… I can't seem to remember the Dark Lord requesting that you capture the woman. If I am not mistaken, I believe he only wants to know where she lives."

Bellatrix stood nose to nose with Snape, eyes blazing. "Seems as if you are doing more to hinder me than to help."

Snape rolled his eyes then glanced down at Bellatrix's arm where a nasty burn shown fresh in the moonlight. "She got you, did she?" he said with a smirk.

"The pregnant cow," she murmured. "She'll pay for it!"

There was a sudden crash along the back of the alley in which the three of them stood. They turned toward the sound, Snape cursing under his breath. Harry could've sworn he saw a cat dart away, perhaps the cause of the commotion. Snape surely saw it too, for he motioned for Bellatrix to investigate.

"I'll go this way," he whispered, indicating the direction in which Lily was last seen.

Bellatrix nodded. "Remember," she said before slinking away. "Once we've got this one – or at least know where she lives – we're to find the Longbottoms next. The prophesy could refer to either child."

"I am aware!" hissed Snape, impatiently waving her away.

So they knew of the prophesy already, thought Harry. He hadn't even been born yet and Voldemort was trying to kill him. He'd sent Bellatrix, whom Harry knew to be one of his most loyal followers, to trail her. But why was Snape helping? Hadn't he loved Lily?

Shaking his head, Harry hurried to catch up to Snape who was racing faster than Harry thought him capable of. They were headed around the same building in whose shadows Lily hid. It was apparent to Harry they – _Snape _– was going to sneak up on her form behind. He wished desperately that he could shout a warning to his heavily pregnant mother when at last they found her crouched behind a great stack of cinder blocks. She was still facing toward the street, wand held aloft. Harry noticed her having some difficulty breathing and her hand, which clutched her swollen stomach. She grimaced. Harry's heart began to beat faster. Where was his father?!

Snape tiptoed soundlessly toward her and swiftly covered her mouth with his hand and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Lily let out a muffled cry, her eyes shining with terror. She lost grip on her wand and it clattered to the street leaving her utterly helpless. "Shh, Lily," Snape whispered in her ear.

Harry saw recognition dawn on her face and Lily cut her eyes to try and see her captor. "Hush, now," Snape continued. "Bella's gone the other way. We need to get you-"

Snape's sentence was cut short. Lily jerked away, catching him off guard, and freed herself. She backed away slowly to where her wand lay. The look on her face was accusing, angry. "Get away from me!" she spat.

"Lily, listen to me!" Snape shot back. "I can get you home."

"You honestly believe I would trust you anymore, Snape?" she said, astonished. Harry was astonished that she'd think about carrying on a conversation when a crazed lunatic was out to get her.

Snape looked exasperated. "Alright," he said. "Choose not to believe anything I say. Take it with a grain of salt that Voldemort has targeted your family, specifically your unborn child!"

Lily looked absolutely furious. "You're trying to scare me, you-"

"Yes, you should be scared," Snape urged. "I'm not making this up for my own amusement. Lily, you must get home at once. The Dark Lord has sent us to find your residence. I am not mistaken that Dumbledore has it fiercely protected?"

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "You say he's after my son…"

"Yes, a prophesy has been made…. About a boy that will destroy the Dark Lord."

"Divination is a joke, Severus," Lily said angrily.

"The Dark Lord has taken the prophesy quite seriously," Snape said ominously. "We must get you home now. You must not tell anyone where you are living. Who is your secret-keeper? Is he trustworthy? He cannot tell soul…" Snape stopped speaking abruptly to rush back to Lily's side. She'd let out a gasp and clutched her stomach, another grimace on her face. After a moment the pains seemed to lessen, for Lily straightened up and jerked her hand away from Snape's. She looked far too weary.

"When are you due, Lily," Snape asked quietly, looking around to make sure they were still quite alone.

"Two weeks," she breathed, bracing herself against the brick wall of the building.

"H-have you gone into l-labor?" Snape sputtered, panicked.

"No, I don't believe so. But if I keep running around like this…"

"Please, Lily," Snape said, putting an arm around her waist again. "Let me help you home. Why are you even out on your own? What have you been doing?"

She heaved one last great sigh before standing fully on her own again. "On business with the Order. Which is to say, none of your business."

"Dumbledore sent you out? Nine months pregnant and he - ? And James allowed -?"

Lily sighed again. When she spoke her voice was much stronger. "Oh, Severus I was only checking on Sirius. He's been hurt and… Oh, never mind. Where is my wand?" She bent low to retrieve it where it lay, supporting her lower back with the other hand as she righted herself.

"Where is James?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"The Order had an emergency meeting. He's there," she explained, then pointed her wand at Snape unexpectedly. "Tell me more about this prophesy."

Snape glanced around again; Bellatrix seemed to be nowhere near. He cast an invisibility charm along with others that muffled their voices nonetheless. "There is no time to discuss it fully. Just know that Voldemort plans to destroy anything and anyone who stands in the way of his glory. The rumor of a prophesy about a boy who would destroy him has reached his ears."

"That could be anyone!" Lily interrupted.

"It could be your child," Snape indicated Lily's stomach. "Or the Longbottom's. Doesn't matter. He's after you and the boy."

Lily was silent for a moment, taking it all in. But suddenly, a sob burst from her. "Oh, God! I'm so tired of all this!"

Snape seemed at a loss for what to do, how to react. Harry actually sympathized; he'd never known how to comfort an emotional female either. Snape probably had less experience than Harry had in his short 17 years. There was no crying involved when it came to Voldemort, he imagined. However, Snape seemed to bolster his nerve and wrap her in an awkward embrace. He snapped his eyes shut as if their closeness caused him pain.

"Listen," he said softly. "I've already met with Dumbledore. Once I knew of the Dark Lord's plans I went to him at once. Turns out he's known about the prophesy for a while now, hoping it would never reach Voldemort's ears. Now, he knows it has. In fact, it is probably the subject of Order's emergency meeting this evening. I've only just talked with him –"

"Dumbledore spoke with you?" she asked suddenly, skeptically. Lily jerked out of his embrace, composing herself quickly. "Forgive me. Pregnancy can cause one's emotions to run away… Anyway, Dumbledore does not negotiate with Death Eaters. He wouldn't take the time to talk with one –"

"He did. He spoke with me," Snape said, his arms still slightly outstretched as if he wanted Lily back in them. "I… I made him swear to protect you."

Lily let out an exasperated puff of air. "Dumbledore doesn't take orders from Death Eaters either, Snape."

Snape looked down at his feet, then toward the road, anywhere but Lily's eyes. "I've promised Dumbledore I'd do anything for him if only he'd protect you. I even made an unbreakable vow…" Lily said nothing, so Snape continued. "He wants my undying loyalty. And I'd have given it freely even if the vow hadn't been made."

"Why?"

Snape finally looked into her eyes. "I've never stopped loving you, Lily."

Tears shown in her eyes and a look of pity marred her features. "No, you love your dark lord. You might have had me once, but you chose him. Why now? Why after all this time have you chosen to betray your beloved Voldemort?"

"If I'd deserted them when we were kids… they would've found out why. You would've been killed. In my opinion I chose the lesser of two evils. But now, unbeknownst to you until tonight, you've become involved. I would rather betray Voldemort and keep you safe."

Lily really looked at Snape now, assessing, as if she were seeing him clearly for the first time in quite a while. "Oh, Severus…" Another tear trickled down her cheek. Snape was silent, so Lily nodded saying "Ok, take me home. I… I'm trusting you with my son's life, Severus. With my life as well."

Next thing Harry knew, they were standing outside his parent's home in Godric's Hollow. The lights inside were coming on one by one quickly and he could hear a man, his father, shouting Lily's name frantically. He must have just returned home to find her gone.

"You better go inside," said Snape.

Lily nodded and unexpectedly hugged Snape hard. After he overcame his surprise, Snape hugged her back fiercely. "I've missed you, Sev," Lily whispered before letting go and hurrying along up the walk to the front door. It opened right as she reached the steps, James rushing out in a traveling cloak and broomstick in hand. Once he saw her he dropped everything and locked her in his own embrace, just a fierce as Snape's.

"Oh, Lily!" he gasped, relieved. "Where have you been? I've just heard the most awful knews and I come home to find you missing…"

"I'm sorry, Love. I've just been to see Sirius. And… and I know. You won't believe who I ran into…"

The front door shut behind them, cutting off her sentence. Snape stood in the shadows for a moment longer before he and Harry were once again in the alleyway. The various charms cast to protect Snape ans Lily's conversation seemed to have lifted, for an angry set of footsteps was advancing toward them rapidly.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" spat Bellatrix. It seemed to be the golden question of the night, Harry thought as his vision grew blurry again and he reappeared in the headmaster's office.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Harry stared absent-mindedly at the door to the headmaster's office, thinking. He'd been a year old when his parents were murdered. Snape, Dumbledore, and his father had been able to protect him longer than Harry had realized. Like Dumbledore had said though, they'd put their trust in the wrong person. Peter Pettigrew was the one to give their location away. Once Voldemort knew, there was no stopping him it seemed.

With this last thought Harry took the third vial, noticing the date immediately to be the very night his parents had died protecting him. He hesitated, though. Had Snape been their when it happened? Harry didn't fancy seeing his parents murdered… But, taking a deep breath, he poured the memory into the basin and prepared himself to exit if need be. The pearlescent substance swirled and he joined it, falling yet again into nothingness.

He was standing in front of his parents' old home in Godric's Hollow again. It was dark outside, cool and too quiet. The air was still, nothing seemed to be stirring. Glancing up at the house he noticed how very dark it was too, save for one light that burned in the upstairs. Was that his nursery? Harry thought, as he turned his head to the left where Snape stood silently gazing up at the house as well. He seemed to sense the odd quietness too. Harry noticed him focus his eyes straight forward. Harry looked also, realizing the front door had been smashed in and rested ajar; an ominous sign indeed. Snape's chest rose and fell rapidly now for Harry knew he was afraid of what he would find within the burglarized home. He appeared to be trying to muster the nerve to investigate, for he swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing, and moved slowly forward after ages it seemed. Harry followed him, just as apprehensive.

They stepped over the threshold, Snape shouldering the broken door to the side to get in. They searched briefly through the downstairs, finding nothing amiss except for the eerie silence in the home. Eventually they made their way to the staircase and stopped before ascending. Snape looked up and Harry heard his breath catch in his chest so he turned to peer up as well, wanting to see what had startled him. Feeling his own heart seize in his chest, Harry gazed in horror at what he found. There were a man's legs spread askew and unmoving. He knew it was his father and struggled to maintain his composure as he followed Snape, who'd finally begun to go up the steps.

At the top Harry was grateful to see that Snape was careful not to step on any part of James or his clothing, then paused to look into his rival's dead eyes. Harry looked as well, his own eyes blurred, and knelt down beside him. He tried to touch his face, but his hand simply passed through his father. He'd forgotten you couldn't touch memories; the realization disappointed him greatly. Instead he took in his father's features, noting every small detail and storing it away for his own memory, deciding he'd add a happy smile to the face instead of the blank stare of death.

Snape was walking on so Harry stood to follow, glancing back one last time. They were advancing down a short hallway to a bedroom at the end; the only room with a lamp on. Harry held his breath, knowing what they'd find upon entering what he knew to be his old nursery. He stood close behind Snape as if he planned to support him should he be unable to endure what they were about to see. If Snape had truly loved Lily, he'd be devastated. Sure enough, one glance into the room realized their worst fear.

Lily lay sprawled on the carpet beside a baby crib, eyes open like James's and lifeless. Harry stood aside, watching as Snape let out an anguished gasp of air and crumpled to the floor. A keening cry tore from his lungs and Harry had to turn away, unable to witness the terrible pain etched in Snape's black eyes. He spotted himself, rousing from an uneasy sleep in the crib and whimper softly. He walked over to give Snape a small amount of privacy and peered into his own crib, crooning softly to the baby within who couldn't hear him.

Snape managed to make himself move, leaning over to pick Lily up and cradle her in his arms. "God," he sobbed. "Oh, God. Lily… I'm so sorry."

Harry stood there and waited what seemed like ages as Snape rocked his mother's body, whispering private words to her as he mourned. He watched him kiss her face and lips, stroke her lovely hair. Harry knelt down beside his old professor and gazed at his mother's beautiful face, trying hard to keep his own tears from spilling over. He wished he could hold her too and hug her like he'd never been able to.

A soft cry came from the crib and it seemed to break Snape out of his greif-stricken trance. He glanced up at baby Harry, wiping his face. Carefully, he lay Lily's body in a more dignified position and stood to walk to the crib. The baby within began to cry in earnest, probably not recognizing the sallow-faced man in black or, maybe, mistaking him for the creature who'd hurt his mummy.

"Shh…" Snape said softly, reaching in and picking the baby boy up and cradling him much like he'd done with Lily. Harry stood transfixed. He could hardly ever have imagined Snape being in love with his mother but it was true, and Harry had come to accept it. But seeing the man who despised Harry so much, hold and soothe his baby self was mind-blowing. Snape would have been furious if he knew Harry had seen this moment in the past. Harry smiled reluctantly. Old Snape appeared to be full of surprises…

"Shh," Snape crooned again, wiping another stray tear from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Your mother was… the most beautiful, pure-hearted woman I'd ever known. I'm sorry you will never know her –". He stopped abruptly, trying desperately to quell another sob. Baby Harry stopped whimpering at least, if only to observe the funny crying man who held him. The baby reached out at hand and grabbed on to Snape's large nose. The grown Harry suppressed a watery grin and wiped his own eyes.

"Yes," Snape said, switching the baby to his left arm and taking out his wand. "I know I have a funny nose. You didn't have to point it out." He waved the wand and a beautiful silver doe erupted from the tip, bounding out the window in a flash; a message for Dumbledore no doubt, about the massacre in Godric's Hollow. "Just like your father…" Snape mumbled afterward, and took baby Harry to sit on the carpet next to his mother's body. He settled with his back against the wall.

"I'll wait here with you," Snape said, arranging the baby on his lap. "Until Dumbledore sends someone to fetch you. I don't believe your mum would have been happy with me if I left you here all by yourself." Baby Harry simply looked up at Snape, having no idea what the silly man was saying. Snape seemed awestruck for a moment, then gently touched below the baby's eyes, caressing his little wet cheek. "You have her eyes…" he whispered, his own spilling over again.

Seventeen year old Harry's eyes grew blurry too, but not from tears. The edges of the memory began to fade, so he relaxed and let himself float back to the empty office. He went immediately to sit in the headmaster's empty chair and rested his head on folded arms. He pondered the memories he'd seen there that morning. If he had known any of it would his attitude toward Snape have been different? Of course, he would have known where Snape's loyalties had lain, but would Snape have still treated him so poorly? Was he so much like his father that Snape couldn't have ignored it and focused on his likeness to Lily? He suddenly wished Snape had treated him more like a son, but Harry realized quickly the thought was only a longing for a parental figure, something he'd always longed for. But knowing what he now knew about the real Severus Snape, Harry felt he would have had more kindly feelings toward his old professor, certainly more respect. Why did Snape refuse to reveal the best part of himself? Harry wished he were still alive, at least long enough to shake the man's hand.

The door to the office opened and Harry looked up, wiping his wet eyes. Hermione peeked around the door and then Ron. She smiled. "There you are. We've been looking all over."

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's swollen eyes.

"Yeah," said Harry as he glanced around the office. He realized the headmasters' portraits were watching him silently, probably since he'd entered the office. He found Dumbledore's smiling face and said "Why didn't you tell me about Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore's portrait smiled kindly and answered, "It wasn't my information to tell."

"I need to make sure his portrait is added to the wall with all these others," Harry said suddenly, standing up and walking over to where his best friends stood.

"Who's?" Ron asked. "Snape's? Are you mad?"

Hermione looked confused. "Harry, he murdered Professor Dumbledore and turned this school into a concentration camp. Why would you choose to honor him by hanging his portrait with such great wizards?"

"Did you hear that, Phineas?" whispered the picture of Armando Dippet. "Such great wizards, she said. She can't have meant you, surely."

"There's something I left out earlier about Snape's memories," Harry explained, ignoring Phineas Nigellus's whispered oath. "I'm sorry. I was preoccupied with the part about me being the last horcrux. The rest didn't seem as important at the time."

"That's understandable," Ron offered.

"I've been up here looking at a few more of the memories and… I have to say Professor Snape had to be one of the bravest men I've ever known."


End file.
